


Kinktober 10. Fucking Machine[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fucking Machines, Ignoring Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: 10. (Edgeplay | Gun Play) | Fucking Machine





	Kinktober 10. Fucking Machine[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2.10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333153) by [bonebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo). 



> A big Thank You to [Bonebo](http://bonebo.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to record this!

 

Length: 03:32 [2.09MB]

Download/Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17giHzbhn5CrAE_bOrAKjHY0h65X8ufAy)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: [20 Fingers feat. Katrina - Sex Machine (Excess Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeJvyLbs3e4)


End file.
